


I Want to Believe

by destiny919



Series: Locally Grown, Grain-Fed AUs [2]
Category: Girl Genius, The X-Files
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 07:23:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5488649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destiny919/pseuds/destiny919
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Y’know, he got a nickname back in the academy,” said Wooster conversationally. “Spooky Gil.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want to Believe

**Author's Note:**

> WHY YES, THIS /IS/ AN XFILES AU. amazing things happen when destiny gets bored in italian class.

“Y’know, he got a nickname back in the academy,” said Wooster conversationally. “Spooky Gil.”

“Spooky.” Tarvek raised one eyebrow. “I’ll try not to be scared.”

“Ha!” Wooster snorted. “I don't think that's really what it meant.” He smirked slightly. “Good luck.”

Tarvek nodded at him, and made his way down to the basement.

Far off in the corner, a bomb had gone off. A bomb made of files and papers and newspaper clippings, covering every available surface, every unavailable surface, and all the walls, except for the space taken up by a large, obviously adored poster of a flying saucer.

_I WANT TO BELIEVE._

In the middle of the mess was a mop of equally messy light brown hair.

“Hello?” Tarvek called.

The mop of hair rose up, revealing a lanky body in a wrinkled suit, jacket off. Tarvek resisted making a face. His own suit was never anything less than pristine. “Hi. You must be Sturmvoraus.”

He held out a hand, which Tarvek shook firmly. “Agent Tarvek Sturmvoraus.”

“Gilgamesh Wulfenbach. Gil.” He rolled his eyes. His messy hair looked like a classic mad scientist. “So the suits upstairs sent you down here to spy on me?”

Tarvek blinked. “Evaluate,” he corrected. “See if any of your ‘X-Files’ have merit.”

“So, spy on me. 

Tarvek shrugged. He wasn’t going to bother sugarcoating things if Wulfenbach already knew the deal.

 


End file.
